A multipurpose instrument with a rigid circuit board arranged on the back of a base element is known from DE 199 43 571 A1. This base element is partly covered on the front by a support element, which is hinged to the base element. A flexible circuit board extends over the front of the base element and support element, enclosing a defined angle to an edge region of a connection area hinged to the rigid circuit board, which is connected to this circuit board, for example, by press soldering.
A multipurpose instrument is known from DE 199 41 351 A1, with a base element divided into display fields, which are aligned at different angles to each other. On the front of the base element, an additional circuit board, extending over several display fields, is arranged. This consists of rigid circuit board parts, which have flexible connection areas with the conductor paths in the transitional region of the display fields.
An integrated multipurpose instrument for display of different measurement data in a vehicle is known from DE 198 19 822 A1, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments. The integrated multipurpose instrument includes a device to drive the display instruments and to execute one ore more additional functions of the vehicle central electronic system and vehicle power electronics and at least one integrated security device for the device.
A multipurpose instrument for display of different measurement data in a vehicle is known from DE 198 19 821 C1, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments, in which mechanical, optical and electrical components of the display instruments are mounted on a circuit support device, and the electronic control of the display instruments occurs via an electronics module that can be mounted on the circuit support device. The circuit support device has a wiring film, which can be stretched between a rear cover and a front cover.
A multipurpose instrument for display of different measurement data in a vehicle is also known from DE 198 19 393 A1, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments, in which mechanical, optical and electrical components of the display instruments are secured on a support plate, and electronic control of the display instruments occurs from an electronics module that can be mounted on a support plate. However, a circuit support device to support the wiring of the electrical components is mounted on the support plate.
Another display device for a vehicle is known, for example, from EP 0 272 877 A2.